ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistreated
Plot We learn his origin Snypoises Fourteen years ago, it was a quiet day with a calm breeze sweeping through the trees and grassland. A shiny red tow truck is towing a darker shade of blue honda. The honda’s doors make a glint in the passing mailboxes. More as a glare than a glint. Untill something crashed through the atmosphere. It had the shape of a crystal. A brightly glowing blue one. Spikes can be seen penetrating from everywhere.It is almost as if there is a extra layer when there isn’t. a tow truck towing a honda strongly resemble a sadan swirled to the side. the tires screeched to a halt beside a large and stubborn oak tree.The man gets out the vehicle while wipping his sweaty head. A couple who strongly resemble the mickinsons get out their car. The startled woman headed to the crash site. her eyes are filled in awe. “Almost like superman’s arrival as a baby.” She compared,walking along the non-rough ground belonging to a farmland possibly. “Aubry.” Buzz said, coming to her. “It’s not going to be a superhero kid. I’ll say no to a monster. A humanly looking baby...I’ll take him/her in.” Doughs hubby followed them....In the open crystal is a little baby wiggling it’s arms and crying like a siren. It’s green eyes are already developed. Well developed lungs as heard and can breath perfectly.One foot has six toes. The sixth one acts like a finger to grab small objects. The baby is a little boy wrapped in a blanket. a warm blanket. The man gasped. “Ohmigawd.” Aubry picked up the boy and cradled him in her arms. “Don’t cry...Peter.” She said cooeing at him. The baby recognized the sweet voice. it calmed down at the warm being given to him from somebody new. “Awww honey.” aubry said. “He’s adorable!” buzz picks up one of the crystals with doubt in his face. “we might need to take caution. perhaps he may become something like this crystal but only deadlyer and perhaps lethal....Possibly.” He said. Aubry laughed. “He’s got a point.” Doughs hubby said. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t particpate on those activitis.” aubry announced, cooeing at the little one as a smile grew on her face. ---To the present---- Peter’s feet shake tremendously. They planned this...before I even discovered m true heritage! He looks down towards the undistqunishbl chubby,crystal formed spikes that did not bare any femilarity to fingers. “Freaks are so mistreated.” The boy said, looking down. “No wonder some of them turn into villians like most TV shows.” Mrs dough came to him. then put her hand on his ‘shoulder’ area. “Don’t subcome to their expections, Little boy, You are Peter...the fourteen year old...Crystalspain/Petrosapian.” the old lady said,patting the area. she tilted his head up towards her direction. “You are a strong boy. One can who show...what everyone’s missing out. Heroe’s come from the unlikest sources....just like Spiderman!” The alien nods with a smile on his face. Then...the story mode enters Script form for this special scene. Just one scene. The camera zooms to a heated-cutted tool drilling some sort of design to the shoulder area. Peter attaches a light gray leaf shaped armor over a rounded shoulder. Peter. I guess there’s more to life than meets the eye. Parts of crystals fly away to the wall.camera shows this is in a basement. a well kept basement. The jaggered surface cuts through the extra material that became smooth and slightly roughly large for a Alien arm. Camera pans to the arm which gets pernament neon green paint going upwards/down direction. vairous sizes of crystals sarround a bulky structured being barig a resemblene to Diamondhead. This figure slips on a suit. The suit has a hammer like embroidery at the chest area, the top of the suit is black,lower area is neon green and light gray all the way down to his feet. The camera zooms away from the newly costumed being. Peter . I like this! /end Category:Episodes